


偷鸡摸狗小破车

by tasaki14



Category: hiroomi ryuji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasaki14/pseuds/tasaki14





	偷鸡摸狗小破车

狗叫声在空旷的夜显得格外刺耳，但ryuji觉得这让他不那么紧张了，omi的牙齿磕到自己的唇时他的心脏急剧紧缩，还好咪咪的叫声缓解了他的不安。  
他不是故意把带颜料的笔甩到omi身上的，但omi脱下衣服时他忽然觉得自己应该再甩重一点，最好连裤子也染上去。  
灯也不是他故意关的，但没拉窗帘的窗口透进来一些光，omi的眼睛在黑暗里发亮，他觉得还是关掉灯好一些。  
omi刚脱下的衣服还带着体温，ryuji甚至来不及对他说一声对不起，那具炽热的身体就贴了上来。  
ryuji的手随意垂在身侧，压根没想到那个素日里看起来冷冰冰的小医生会这么大胆，让他忘了应该怎么做才能应对这突如其来的热情。  
实际上他根本没有思考的机会，似乎一切神经行为都被omi牵着走，他的双手无处安放，只能攀住对方光洁的背，他的双腿站立不住，只能任由对方把一条腿顶入胯间，支撑他摇摇晃晃的身体。  
狗叫声没有停止，omi揪着他胸前的衣衫，短暂的离开被他润湿了的唇，“你的狗是不是有点吵？”  
ryuji得以畅快的呼吸，却更喜欢那种口里被侵占氧气的感觉，“别管它，吃太多了……”说完放在omi背上的手就压上了他的后脑，双唇再次回到自己嘴边，ryuji毫不犹豫的继续品尝这道美味。  
耳旁的狗叫声似乎更大了。  
不同于刚才被omi牵着走的感觉，ryuji似乎在刚才短暂的喘息中找回了神智，微微躬身抱起omi的腿，让他盘在自己腰间，一边唇齿纠缠一边朝卧室走过去。  
omi的后背刚和柔软的床接触到，ryuji就在他耳边撑着双臂，构建了一个小小的空间禁锢了他，房间里开着一盏昏黄的灯，恰到好处的暧昧静静流淌，ryuji睁着他那双亮得泛光的眼仔细端详着omi。  
omi的黑发有些凌乱的散在颊边，跟他平时一丝不苟的样子大相庭径，却平添了一种妩媚。  
是的，妩媚。  
眼角微微吊起，状似不经意的瞥了ryuji一眼，又很快把视线垂下去，黑白分明的瞳仁里倒映着他的影子，挺拔的鼻梁下即使紧抿着的唇，嘴角也若有似无的勾起一个弧度，纵使他在发抖，却也那么美。  
“笨蛋！别看我了。”兴许是ryuji的眼神太过赤裸灼热，omi皱着眉头装作生气的样子，ryuji却信以为真突然慌张起来，支支吾吾的说着“对不起”就要起身，他在心底也觉得刚才的这一切不太真实，不过是借着灯光照不到的地方放纵的展露自己的痴狂，可一遇到一点点光线，就害羞的畏首畏尾，生怕自己的不安怯懦在喜欢的人面前暴露，被他厌烦。  
在他们为期不长的试探游戏里，ryuji一直处于下方。  
omi似乎什么都知道，只不过装作不知道，而他却直到omi靠近吻他，才觉察到对方和自己是有那么些心意相通的。  
可是迄今为止的人生里，从来没人告诉ryuji如果喜欢上一个男人该怎么办，也没有人告诉他如果那个人赤裸着身体吻自己，倒在他家床上该怎么办？  
他什么也想不到，只不过在光线出现的地方收敛起自己的放纵，想要稍稍离开眼前唾手可得的美食，以拉回自己本就所剩无几的理智。  
起身的时候，ryuji染过的金发垂下遮住了他的眼睛，omi撇了撇嘴，在心底翻了个白眼，双臂伸出勾住ryuji的脖颈。  
“你是不是笨蛋？”omi的语气听不出是不是真的生气，ryuji睁着无辜的眼睛“啊？”了一声。omi更为用力的把他拉到眼前，ryuji险些支撑不稳完全贴在omi身上，“笨蛋！”omi恨恨的在ryuji耳边咬牙切齿，ryuji心里却完全懵了，omi是不是在骂他？为什么要骂他？他做错了什么啊……  
眼见ryuji眼神更加无辜委屈，omi环着他的脖颈，双唇一张一合:“你自己脱还是我帮你？”  
ryuji猛的睁大眼，心头不可抑制的荡漾了一下，支吾着说:“我，我自己来。”说罢就异常迅速的脱光上衣，omi看着他完全裸露的上身，意外的挑了挑眉，那狗真的很重吧，能把他练成这样……他在认真的思考自己要不要也养一条狗的时候，ryuji已经毫不害臊的把自己脱了个精光，眼神灼灼的看着omi，像一只乖巧的大狗，等待着主人下一步的指令。  
omi扫了一眼他的下身，过分的坦诚反倒让他先不好意思起来，关键ryuji还是那副天真的表情，显得他像在引诱什么心智未开的少年一样。  
omi抬起手背遮住眼睛，“关掉吧……”  
“嗯？”ryuji不解的应声，omi憋了一口气，“把灯关掉。”  
耳边很快传来开关闭合的声音，omi放下手背，朦胧中只能看到ryuji模糊的身影像尊雕塑。  
“你到底知不知道要做什么啊……”omi在心里叹了口气，为什么生出一种自己很迫不及待的错觉，明明一开始没有那样的心思，却在脱下衣服看到ryuji的眼神时控制不住。ryuji的心思全都写在脸上，开心也是难过也是，讨厌也是喜欢也是，包括见到自己就恨不得有条尾巴在身后摇的那种喜悦也是，他全都了然于心。  
关了灯后ryuji果然又放开了不少，他可不会承认只要看见omi的脸就忍不住的失神，一直去关注他每一丝细微的表情，揣测他在想什么。  
现下omi的脸只能看个朦胧，ryuji贴上去，小心翼翼的吻过他的脸。  
“omi……”黑暗里ryuji忽然出声叫他，omi应了一声，ryuji又把唇移到他的脖颈，闷闷的出声:“我很喜欢你。”  
omi静默了一会儿，惹得ryuji也紧张兮兮的停住了动作，等omi再次应了声之后，才获得赦令一般喜悦起来。  
ryuji在黑暗中摸索着解开omi的裤子，滚烫的掌心里轻易握住omi，惹得他闷哼一声，ryuji似乎对于omi发出这样的声音来很兴奋，不停的撸动着它，试图再从omi口中听到其他的音符，omi却不知是害羞，还是识破了ryuji的心思，把手伸到嘴边捂住不出声。  
虽然他有时也会这么做，但如果对方是ryuji，怎么说也太过于不同了。  
ryuji动了一会儿没有再听到预想中的声音，倏然松开了手，omi刚松了口气，就感觉到那只手顺着自己的大腿缝伸向了更深处。  
穴口已经有些湿润，ryuji分不清那是汗液还是别的什么，试探的伸进了一根手指，omi立即作出了反应，他绷紧了双腿，ryuji的手指因此也被他夹紧，这种奇妙的感觉像股电流窜遍ryuji全身。  
像咿呀学步的孩子，对这种陌生的探索充满了好奇。  
ryuji转动手指探向更深处，深浅不一的按动着omi的内壁，触到一处凸起时ryuji稍稍用力按了按，omi立即发出了哼声。  
就是这里了。  
ryuji慢慢把手指抽出来，omi正舒了一口气，缓缓放松双腿时，ryuji忽的又探了进来，两根手指直蹿向那个柔软的凸起。omi猝不及防被他一击，半抬起身子掐住了他的手臂，“不要——”  
“晚了。”ryuji像终于找到玩具开关的顽童，双指用各种动作来折腾着omi，而omi的命门被他掌控着，就连喘息的节奏也由不得自己，一声接一声叫喊着，盖过了门外的狗叫声。  
ryuji的脸贴着omi的脸，在他耳边嘤咛着omi的名字。  
“omi，我可以进来吗？”  
“omi？可以吗？”  
……  
omi被他的手指侍弄的说不出话来，一个劲的扣紧了ryuji的肩膀，听他这么问心里不知是羞还是恼，一口咬在ryuji肩膀上，印下两排整齐的牙印，ryuji吃痛却还是忍着，手里不断加速，终于让omi一阵颤栗，泻了出来。  
omi松开了口软软的瘫回床上，似乎已经经历了一场战争，ryuji却好像才刚刚掌握了诀窍，握着自己胀痛不已的下身，慢慢抵到omi湿热黏滑的穴口，“omi，我进来了？”  
“……吵死了。”omi心想明明都到这一步了，还问这问那的，这个人到底是过于谨慎还是傻啊，因此没好气的回了他一句。  
ryuji也不恼，十分紧张的抬起omi的双腿搭到自己的肩膀上，顶部溢出的液体流到指缝中，ryuji握着它摸索到omi的开关，有力的腰肢微微前倾，慢慢撑开omi的身体。  
不同于手指的灵活小巧，ryuji的身体对于从未被开阔的omi来说有些难以接纳，他控制自己的呼吸，迎合着ryuji将他整个吞进来。  
起初还是有些疼的，ryuji不知怎么突然灵光了，既是缓解omi的疼痛，也是转移他的注意力，一只手撩拨着omi的前胸，或捻或揉，另一只手握住omi的小腿，牙齿轻轻在上面研磨。  
omi因此喘息着放松了不少，ryuji才得以更深的进入，腰肢缓缓摆动起来，omi也随着他的节奏一前一后在床单上摇曳。  
可omi渐渐发觉ryuji有些失控了，在他没有完全适应的情况下横冲直撞，他凭着残存的意识断断续续叫出声:“ryuji，停，停下来……”  
ryuji仰着头，黑暗里的声音带着哭腔，沙哑而性感。  
“omi……omi……我停不下来……”  
ryuji是认真的，omi的身体像一阵漩涡，让他沉迷其中，无法自拔。  
omi闭上眼睛没有再说话，只是在ryuji用力的时候痛哼出声，渐渐的他适应了ryuji的节奏，沉闷的痛哼才转为轻盈的娇喘，恍惚中觉得门口传来了两声狗叫，但他已经没多余的心思去理会了。

 

第三天，小陈医生扶着腰到宠物医院里小心翼翼的坐在阿鸡送来的软垫上时，心里还在生ryuji的气，要不是他不知节制，自己也不至于请了一天假，身体还这么痛。但他也选择性的忘记了是谁天天送狗粮到楼上，明明回家换衣服就行却非要脱下来。  
倒是碰上了隔壁小区的大黑来检查，以往见到他都摇着尾巴十分欢喜的大黑，此时看着他居然生出了一丝哀怨感。  
“我三天的狗粮都压给你了！你居然让人骑！”大黑汪汪冲着小陈叫了几声，又哀怨的趴了下去，这下它在咪咪面前更抬不起头了。


End file.
